baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow of the Woods
Note: All of this is fake. There was no Twitter conversation, also, this is a fanon wiki, duh. The Shadow of the Woods is a character in Baldi's Basics: Field Trip. He possibly only appeared in the early build of the first version. But nowadays, he can only be found by hacking. Appearance: He looks like a completely black person floating, and also a red face with a creepy smile. Possible Mechanics: Due to the Twitter conversation, MystMan12 could find this guy's possible mechanics: In the early build of the first version of the field trip demo, it will sometimes appear. At first, he just stand still, doing nothing. But when you come near him and the fire is extremely bright, he will start to chase you, while a flashing red image appears saying, "GET OUT". He goes faster than the player's running speed. When you're caught by him, he will play a sound of the 99 jumpscare, Baldi's screech, and Arts and Crafters's charge loop all at once, but there all extremely loud. He then crashes your game. After the game crashes, there will be a text document in the resources saying: "Never go far from your campsite. You could be haunted. I'm warning you. Heheheh..." Nowadays, he can only be spawned by hacking. Audio: Trivia: *His sound of him chasing the player is actually the same sound of narreZ when he's chasing you on the 2nd floor in the Birthday Bash. *Him and the Thing are friends. *He is based off Lucibilly and This is Deleted. Video Footage: Sorry, no actual video yet, but you can try to make one. In the video, it starts with the player entering the bus. Once they get to the campsite, the first thing the player sees is this mysterious figure. He ignores it, and later when the fire is bright, he sees the figure again. But this time, he actually goes up to it. Once he finds it, the red flashing "GET OUT" thing starts flashing, and the figure starts chasing the player. He gets the player after 10 seconds. The videos ends after the game crashes and the player says, "Wha- What was that? I need to report this to MystMan12 immediately!" It is unknown who made the video, but it is possibly someone named "AnUnknownGamer". Twitter Conversation: *Unknown Person: So MystMan12, I found this weird thing in Baldi's Basics Field Trip. It's a mysterious figure that looks like a weird shadow. *MystMan12: Wait, were you that guy who uploaded that video titled, "This Mysterious Figure", which is about that shadow figure? *Unknown Person: Yep. *MystMan12: So after your game crashed, what was different? *Unknown Person: The only thing that was different is this text document in the resources section saying, "Never go far from your campsite. You could be haunted. I'm warning you. Heheheh..." *MystMan12: Do you have anything else? *Unknown Person: Well, I'm going to send you some screenshots and the texture. *MystMan12: Okay. *Unknown Person: I have the texture of the character: *Unknown Person: And here is a screenshot of when he was chasing me: *MystMan12: Can you send a screenshot of when you first met him? *Unknown Person: Okay: *MystMan12: Is that all? *Unknown Person: Yes. *MystMan12: Okay, I'll try and get rid of this dude. He'll from now on only be spawned by hacking. *Unknown Person: Okay. Bye. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Corruption Category:Zerra1010Zarra's Creations